


BACK IN TIME

by sbyte



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbyte/pseuds/sbyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The twins accidentally cast a spell that sends them many, many years into the past. There, they meet a young orphan elven boy who lives alone in an abandoned cabin in the woods. Before they return home, they give the child (who never said a word to them) a mithril locket, telling him that if he ever needed money, to sell it. After they return to their time, they notice that the necklace Erestor always wears is the same necklace they gave to the young child.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Betas: The most wonderful Chloe_Amethyst, chapter 1. Crazy and silly KROB and TPOD chapters 2-6
> 
> The plotbunny was hiding in the Library of Moria Challenges. Cheysuli is responsible for sneaking it in. There is no romance or sex. It is just a little spoof written late at night while playing with the idea. The plotbunny as posted in the Library of Moria challenges is cut and pasted below:
> 
> .

“What are you reading?”

Elrohir was leaning on Erestor’s desk, reading from a large tome.  His lopsided smile made Elladan curious to know its cause.  Not often did humor find its way to the counselor’s desk.

“It is a book of ‘magic spells’ written in common.  They are obvious fakes that were probably written by some long dead charlatan.  None of it can be taken seriously, so I wonder why it is on Erestor’s desk.   I have certainly never known _him_ to go in for anything so ludicrous.”  Elrohir chuckled.  “This is priceless.  I’ve found one that is supposed to make a person travel in time.  Want to try it?  Perhaps we can travel back and meet Uncle Elros, or travel forward and see what becomes of Arda after Sauron falls,”  Elrohir snickered. 

Elladan rolled his eyes and replied, “If it is all foolishness, why would I?”

“Simple.  It will give lie to the veracity of this body of work, and give us something new to tease Erestor about.”  Elrohir snickered.  “Don’t tell me you are frightened.” 

Elladan looked affronted.  “Oh, all right.  What am I supposed to do?”

“I guess we should hold hands while I read the spell.”

Elladan smirked and took his brother’s hand.  “I hope no one sees us doing this.”

“Hush.  It probably won’t work if the caster is laughing.”  Elrohir tried to look solemn.  He cleared his throat and began, “Sucellos, god of love and time, hear these words.  Hear this rhyme.  Wait.  This won’t work.  We need something else.  It says something about a sign.  What can we use?”

“I’m no magician.  All I know is from the story books Ada used to read us.”  Elladan surveyed the room.  “We could use that candle.”

“We need more than that.”  Elrohir closed the door before fetching the candle.  It wouldn’t do for them to be seen chanting fake magic spells.

Elladan tried to remember anything pertinent, but all he could come up with was a few bedtime stories.  “Mayhap we can prick our fingers and let blood drip into the fire of the candle.” 

Elrohir chuckled.  “I remember that story.  If I recall, the wicked sorcerer was turned into a mouse.”

Elladan shrugged and asked, “Can you think of something better?”

So the twins lit a candle and pierced their skin to draw blood.  “Now I am going to read the spell again, and we shall drip blood into the flame as I go along.”

Elladan nodded. 

“Sucellos, god of love and time, hear these words.  Hear my rhyme.  Sucellos, we send to you this burning sign.  For the betterment of all, send us to a different time.”

The brothers looked at one another and smiled.  Elladan was about to make a comment about his brother’s future in the magic arts when he began to feel queasy.  His brother’s startled expression indicated that he felt it too.  Then, all went black.  
   
 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins accidentally cast a spell that sends them many, many years into the past. There, they meet a young orphan elven boy who lives alone in an abandoned cabin in the woods. Before they return home, they give the child (who never said a word to them) a mithril locket, telling him that if he ever needed money, to sell it. After they return to their time, they notice that the necklace Erestor always wears is the same necklace they gave to the young child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: My spin on the plotbunny differs in that there is some question as to whether the elfling actually lives in the cabin any longer. The twins can’t know positively as the elfling never speaks. Instead they have to reach their own conclusions. The twins are young adults. Their parents are not in Imladris at the time.

When the brothers woke, they found themselves in a forest. Both were wide eyed and more than a little shocked.

“What did you do?” Elladan’s eyes were wide. “The book is a fake and the author is a charlatan. It obviously isn’t legitimate. Isn’t that what you said? Things like this don’t happen to me, except when I am with you. Now what?”

“Don’t look at me like that. You didn’t think it would work either or we wouldn’t have chanted the spell!” Elrohir was less concerned with Elladan’s tirade than the consequences of what had been done, but he certainly wasn’t going to take full responsibility. “I know our forest like the back of my hand, and this isn’t it.”

“No, it is not. I’ve never seen trees this large. That spell did something. Where are we?”

Elrohir looked at his brother and snapped, “You ask that like you expect me to know the answer. It was about time travel. What if we are in a different time than our own? Are we in a distant future, or have we traveled to the past? If so, how do we get back?”

Elladan was the more practical of the two. After a few moments of stunned silence, he pronounced, “Alright, let us agree that neither of us is solely at fault. Our predicament was brought about by accidentally reciting a spell that sent us to another time. No one is going to believe us anyway. Our immediate concern is finding food, water and shelter. After that, we will find a way out of this mess.”

“I’m glad you have faith.” Elrohir heard a twig snap and whirled around. He elbowed Elladan. “It seems that we aren’t alone.”

When Elladan turned around, he saw a young elfling with huge eyes and a frightened expression. As soon as Elladan opened his mouth to speak, the little one took off running as if he had seen the second coming of Melkor. Witnessing two elves appear out of nowhere might not be far off the mark in the mind of an elfling he mused. “Come on, we must follow him.”

The twins easily caught up with the elfling, despite his best efforts to elude their pursuit. He was in such a fright that he fell. When Elrohir bent to help him up, he got a little fist in the nose for his efforts. 

“Ouch! That wasn’t nice. Peace, little one. We need your help. We are lost and far from our home. Will you take us to your parents?”

Elladan smirked at his brother. “Nice shot. pen’neth. Sometimes I feel like doing that as well. Do you have any siblings? My name is Elladan and this is my little brother, Elrohir. He is always getting me into trouble. He has done it again, and we need help getting out of this mess.”

The elfling cautiously eyed the elves standing over him. He was young but not stupid. There was no chance of escaping the two, and his instincts said that he could trust them. Slowly, he stood and motioned them to follow. It wasn’t a long walk before a clearing revealed what appeared to be a small village or settlement. There was little activity, but it wasn’t deserted. Just as Elladan was about to step out of the woods and make their presence known, the elfling frantically jerked at his tunic. The twins looked at the elfing curiously. He was obviously anxious about something.

Elrohir knelt and quietly asked, “What is the matter pen’neth?”

The elfing held a finger to his lips to indicate that the twins should remain silent. He then pointed toward three elves standing outside the eastern most cottage. Then he looked at the twins with an expression that was startlingly serious for one so young. When he dragged a finger across his throat, the twin’s eyes became large. 

Elladan whispered in the elflings ear, “Kinslayers? Are you trying to tell us that they have killed elves pen’neth?”

The elfing nodded. While his face didn’t reveal that he feared the elves, it was obvious that he was concerned. He moved closer to Elladan, who knelt down and gave him a comforting cuddle. It was not enough to staunch the elfling’s worries though. They had no idea of the depth of his concern. He couldn’t be seen, so allowed the twins to believe the elves to be more evil than they probably were. The key word was probably. There was danger in that village, but he didn’t know what face it wore. Until it was exposed, he had to keep out of sight from all but a trusted few.

“Ro, he says that the ellyn over there are kinslayers. Let’s move back and consider our next move.” 

Elladan began to quietly move backward, trusting his brother to follow. The elfling grabbed his hand and pulled him through brush and thickets till finally it seemed safe to stop.

Elrohir looked at his brother with some concern. “What now? We find adults and they are kinslayers. If we go to them for help, there is no telling what they will do. Brother, I don’t want to take the chance of dying here.”

Elladan knelt once more. “Pen’neth are all of the elves back there kinslayers?”

The elfling shook his head.

“Will the others tell these kinslayers of our presence?”

The elfing looked uncertain.

Elladan tried a different question. “Is there a way for us to go there and remain out of their sight? We need to talk to someone that knows how to help us, but at the same time avoid being seen by others.”

After seeming to ponder the question, the elfing nodded. He put a finger to his lips and started to pull them through the brush once more. 

“Elladan, why do you suppose he doesn’t speak?”

The elfling stopped and placed a finger to his lips to silence Elrohir. He got the message and grew quiet once more. Finally they arrived at what seemed a dead end. The elfing had taken them to an area thick with brush and vegetation at the base of a hill. It looked like there was nothing else there. At least there wasn’t till the elfling moved limbs, pushed aside bushes and motioned to three large rocks. Elladan immediately took the hint. Although the rocks were large, together the twins managed to roll them aside to reveal a tunnel dug into the hill. After entering and sealing the entrance once more, the elfling took Elladan by the hand and began leading him through the dark and twisty tunnel. Elrohir held his brother’s hand in a vise like grip and stumbled along behind them. By the time the elfling stopped again, both twins were thoroughly turned around. They couldn’t have retraced their steps if they tried. Luckily it would prove unnecessary.


	3. Chapter 3

The elfing pushed at what looked to be a dead end but proved to be a rock that had been rounded for ease of movement. The exit was small and the twins had to go down on all fours to crawl through the hole, but it led them out into another thicker part of the forest.

“The tunnel cuts through the hill and into forest. If it is unknown to the kinslayers back in that village, it might be a safe place to live. Is your home here pen’neth, or is it in the village you showed us?”

The elfling rolled the rock back into place and took both twins by the hand. He didn’t answer but led them further into the forest. The trees became large and the forest darker but still he didn’t pause. Finally he let go of their hands and looked at them both appraisingly. He could lose them here. They didn’t know where they were going and he knew the terrain like the back of his hand. Perhaps more importantly, he knew what lived there. However, something told him to trust them. If his instinct was wrong, he knew what to do. His safety in this place was absolute. His instincts rarely lead him astray though, so he motioned for them to follow.

There were no paths and the route by which the elfling led the twins seemed to be random. Though he neither heard nor saw anything, Elrohir had the sense that they were being followed. He never said as much, but Elladan could feel it too. Finally, the trees became less dense. Over a small hill and across a trickling brook, a cabin sat in the middle of a small clearing in the forest. It was alone with no other buildings in sight. This was the elfling’s destination.

The twins looked at one another and then suspiciously at the cabin. Elrohir said, “There is no smoke coming from the chimney and the cabin looks abandoned, but that doesn’t mean there is no one there.”

“Does anyone live here pen’neth?” Elladan hoped so. Although he picked up on something in his brother’s voice that indicated he didn’t completely trust the elfling, he didn’t believe he would lead them to kinslayers. Had he intended to do so, he would have already done it.

The elfling nodded, but didn’t elaborate. When they reached the cabin, he entered without pausing to knock.

It didn’t take the twins long to ascertain that the elfling’s family did not live in the cabin. There was a bed but the covers showed age. A nondescript chest sat at the end of the bed. A rocking chair and an old but comfortably stuffed chair sat near a cold fireplace. A blanket was on the overstuffed chair and a small cloak was draped over the arm of the rocking chair. The little kitchen area held a few cooking implements. There were two pots, a few spoons, five plates, two mugs and a kettle. Elrohir nosed through the shelves but found little in the way of food. There certainly wasn’t enough to feed a family. The only thing that made them think that the cabin was currently being lived in was the lack of dust. While the cabin couldn’t be called clean by any stretch of the imagination, the stuffed chair, bed, cupboard and chest were relatively dust free. Someone had taken a little effort to keep the cabin clean.

“You said that someone lives here pen’neth, but it doesn’t look like they spend much time here. Do you know where they might be?” Elrohir was convinced that the little one was leading them astray.

The elfling looked at him and turned away.

“Can you tell me where they are?”

The elfling’s head dropped and the twins heard a sniffle. Elladan motioned his brother to be silent and walked over to where the elfling stood. He put a hand on the little shoulder and with the other stroked the little head. Something terrible occurred to him. He only prayed it wasn’t so. Slowly he turned the young elf toward him, knelt down and raised the head. Tears were falling down the little face but the expression was defiant.

Elladan quietly said, “Do you live here?” He glanced over his shoulder at his brother, hoping that they had both reached the same conclusion. Elladan gently pulled the elfling into a loose hug and let him cry on his shoulder. “It is ok to cry pen’neth.” He stroked the long dark hair and gently asked, “You are alone here, aren’t you?”

The elfling continued to cry leaving the twins to assume whatever they wished. Both twins remained silent for a moment, fearing to further distress the sobbing child. After several moments spent soothing the little one, the tears finally ceased. For the time being, they were all cried out.

Elladan asked, “Have you been alone here for a long time?”

The elfling nodded his head.

“Ro, he can’t stay here all alone. In the mind of an elfling, a long period of time might be no more than a month or two but he is too young to be left alone in an abandoned cottage.”

“I feel the same way, but there is little we can do.” Privately, Elrohir didn’t believe the elfling. His brother did though and only one could be right. He asked, “Where are your parents?”

The elfling closed his eyes and sighed. Then he took hold of Elladan’s hand and urged him to follow. Not far from the cabin were two shallow graves. As they drew near, they heard the distinct sound of wolf song.

This…this is where your parents rest?” Elladan held his breath and prayed to the Valar that the elfling said no. Unfortunately, the elfling nodded. “Aiya, I am so sorry. Elrohir, we have to do something for him. He is an orphan.”

Elrohir bit his bottom lip. “I know how you feel, but our options are very limited. Let’s come away from here pen’neth. We need to talk and this isn’t a good place to do so. Let’s go inside.”

After returning to the cottage, Elladan sat down on the old rocking chair and huffed. “We have to help him. Pen’neth, do you know anyone in that village you showed us when we first arrived?”

The elfling nodded.

Elrohir raised an eyebrow and asked, “Do you have any relatives there?” Again the elfling nodded, albeit very hesitantly. “Do they know that you are alone?”

The elfling studied the younger twin for a moment. It didn’t take much to realize that the younger elf didn’t believe his story to be entirely true. Coming to a decision, he smiled charmingly at both elves and walked over to the chest by the bed. He pulled out a leather bound book full of children’s tales and paused before retrieving a wooden flute as well. Then he brought his prizes back to Elladan.

“Ah, they gave you this book and flute?”

The elfling nodded.

Elladan furrowed his brow. “That is a high quality binding. The book cost a decent amount of coin. It makes me wonder why he is here. The book looks almost brand new. Hmm, I don’t know much about musical instruments, but that flute doesn’t look like an elfling’s toy. Perhaps it belonged to one of his parents. It is too nice for a young elfling. Obviously someone knows of the child and is well off enough to provide for him.” He wondered if the elfling was being hidden by someone friendly to his parents.

“It makes no sense that he lives alone in an abandoned cottage if he has relatives in the village.” Elrohir looked at the elfling and then back at his brother. “Perhaps he did live here at one point but I doubt he does any longer.” Rather sternly, Elrohir said, “Pen’neth, where do you live? I don’t believe that this is your home and we need to speak with your guardian. We need the advice of an adult.”

Elladan wished that he could speak with his brother outside the hearing of the elfling. “The child might very well be here for his own safety, Ro. We don’t know how his parents perished. Why else would he be allowed to live in an abandoned cottage in the middle of a forest?”

Elrohir stepped behind the elfling and mouthed “Kinslayers?”

Elladan shrugged and mouthed “Maybe.”

The elfling knew nothing of the silent communication. He gave the twins a sly smile before motioning for them to stay where they were. He then went to a corner, knelt down and wriggled a loose board. His little hand slid under the board and moved a latch, freeing the cover to a secret hiding place under the floor. At least that is what it looked like from across the room.

When the elfling once again motioned them to stay and disappeared into the hole they reconsidered. Upon further inspection, they found that what looked like a secret hiding place was actually the entrance to another underground tunnel. Briefly they tried to follow but wound up backtracking. The darkness combined with their lack of direction rendered pursuit impossible.

Elrohir pursed his lips. “Well, we are either in an excellent hiding place, or trapped.”

Elladan felt much the same. “Aye. We are well and truly trapped if that is the case, as there is no way we can make our way through that forest or traverse the tunnel fast enough to evade pursuit. Let us hope that the elfling is on our side. How do we get out of here though? I don’t just mean out of this mess, but how do we get back home?”

“Let’s hope that there is someone in that little village that can help, or get us to someone that can. At least we know that we went back in time and not forward. Going to the time of the kinslayings though…"

“Do you think that this is before Ada was born?” The time of the kinslayings covered a large span of years. They were almost certainly in the First Age of Arda, but that knowledge alone was of limited value.

Elrohir looked at his brother and shrugged. “I would know this how?”

Elladan pinched the bridge of his nose; a gesture that his father often used when annoyed. “It would be my luck that this tunnel leads straight to Morgoth’s personal keep. That is just how this day is going. If Ada learns what happened, we will never hear the end of it. This time, I look forward to hearing the lecture.”

Elrohir nodded. “I hope we get that opportunity. That elfling hasn’t said one word. I wonder if there is something physically wrong with him. Certainly, I hope he considers us friends as he seems to be our only hope at the moment.”

“I wonder at his silence as well. Is he silent because he doesn’t want to talk to us, or because he can’t? If the latter is the case, I wonder if we can help.”

Suddenly there was a chittering sound coming from across the room. It startled both elves and they looked sharply at the corner from which the sounds were emanating. It was dark though and they couldn’t see anything. Elrohir started to walk over to find out what it was, when the sound of bat wings identified the new arrival.

“Ack! Bats!” Elrohir ran and dove into the hole in the floor. He huddled in the entrance to the tunnel, leaving his brother to save the day.

Elladan looked from his terrified brother to the sounds coming from across the room. He felt his little brother’s fear rolling off of him in waves. He was developing the reputation of being a fearless warrior that would run from neither orc nor warg. Little did his admirers know, he was terrified of things that went bump in the night. Bats in particular sent him diving for cover every time.

“Don’t worry ‘Ro. I’ll save you.” When Elladan saw the intruder he snickered. “It is little more than a baby. Come out of there and stop acting like an elfling. He is probably just lost. No doubt, he is trying to call his mother.”

“NO! I am staying right here.”

Elladan rolled his eyes and walked to the corner. “What are you doing in here? This is no good place for a bat. My little brother is wetting himself in fear. Come on; let’s find you a nice bat house outdoors.” Gently he cupped his hands and scooped the little bat up. “I’ll take him outside and away from the cabin.”

Elrohir peeked over the edge of the loose boards and watched his brother take the evil bat away. He was unconvinced that the coast was clear though, and stayed in his hiding place.

When Elladan stepped back inside, he shook his head at his brother’s continued panic. “Elrohir, are you still in that hole?” He had expected his brother to be at the door watching him dispose of the bat. Instead, he was still cowering in the hole in the floor. “The bat is gone. Get out of there. You don’t want the elfling to see you like that, do you?”

“Bats live in colonies. Don’t you know anything? The others are probably up the chimney flue waiting to fly out into the cabin and attack us. I’m staying right here.”

Elladan sighed. “I’ll take a look if that is what you want.” The chimney was dark with soot and he wouldn’t have known if a large monster bat was two feet in front of him. However he said, “All clear. There are no bats in the chimney you big baby.”

Cautiously, Elrohir climbed out. “Let’s make a fire to ensure they don’t come in that way.”

“Ro, calm down and think. We don’t know where we are or what is out there. You know better.” Elladan shook his head. “You are scared of bats. You are scared of mice. You think ravens are portents of death. You even believe that old human’s story about blood suckers haunting the mountains surrounding Bree.”

Elrohir shrugged. This wasn’t the first time they had this discussion. “I am superstitious. There is no harm in that. Honestly, with a grandmother like ours, do you really blame me?”

“Elrohir!”

“Don’t give me that. She knows things she shouldn’t and it isn’t all from that odd mirror of hers. She is a scary elleth and you know it!”

Elladan sighed. “Whatever. Calm down now. The wicked bat is gone and it isn’t coming back.”

A few moments later Elrohir whispered, “Hush. I hear something!”

Indeed he did. The elfling returned carrying a bundle. Inside was a loaf of bread, cheese and a wine bottle filled with water.

“Will someone not miss this food, pen’neth?” Elladan received no answer. The elfling ignored the question and began looking around the cabin for something. “If this were Imladris, the cooks wouldn’t notice a loaf of bread and a couple of slices of cheese. This is a different matter altogether. From the looks of that village, they almost certainly won’t be cooking such large quantities. I’m afraid that these food stuffs will be missed.”

Elrohir paid no heed to the elfling as he nibbled the cheese. “If he is being truthful, his parents are dead. The elfling knows secret places. He is obviously used to sneaking around, but he hasn’t been getting into that tunnel alone. It took both of us to move those rocks. My guess is that he knows what he is doing and has help. Maybe this isn’t the first time that this cabin has been used to hide elves.”

“Have you considered that someone might be hiding him here? I hope you are right and he has an adult guiding his actions. We will find out in time, I suppose.” Elladan’s eyes looked cautiously hopeful. “Speaking of time, have you come up with any ideas on how to get back to our own?”

“If I knew how to do it, don’t you think that I’d have done so by now? That elfling might be able to sneak a loaf of bread, but he isn’t going to get us back to Imladris. We have to speak with an adult, and soon.”

The elfling was practically breaking his neck, searching the ceiling.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Elrohir. “Are you looking for that nasty bat? Have bats been a problem here? Elladan got rid of it a few minutes ago. All is safe for the night.”

The elfling’s eyes widened and he rushed for the door. The twins exchanged puzzled glances.

The elfling didn’t make it one hundred yards outside before Elrohir scooped him up. Elladan heard the wolves first. They were much too close for comfort. The twins dashed inside and secured the door.

“Pen’neth, what were you thinking? It is dark and there are wild animals outside. Surely you know better.”

There was no question but that the wolves were right outside, but Elladan noted that the elfling showed no fear. “I wonder if the wild animals of the forest are your friends. Maybe they are even his protectors, ‘Ro.”

“I have no idea and frankly it does not matter to me. They are not our friends whether they are his or not.” Elrohir looked at the elfling and cocked his head. “I don’t know what time it is, but it is dark out there. Perhaps it is time for you to go to bed, pen’neth.”

The elfling shook his head vigorously, but a yawn gave him away. He was little and the day’s exertions had tired him. Although he didn’t want to admit it, he was sleepy.

Elladan sat him on the bed and removed his shoes. “Do you have a nightshirt pen’neth?”

The elfling jumped off the bed and slipped out of his clothes. Then he looked at Elladan expectantly.

“I’ll take that as a no.” The elder twin turned back the covers and tucked the elfling in. “Go to sleep now. You have had a full day.”

Elrohir picked up the book. “I’ll read you a story if you promise to go to sleep.” It didn’t take long for his smooth voice to lull the elfling into a sound sleep.

There would be no sleep for the twins that night though. Neither would they be going anywhere. When Elrohir finally began pacing like a caged cat, Elladan looked at his brother and sighed. “It is going to be all right. I know that you hate cramped places like this cabin, but hang on a while longer.”

“Like I have a choice,” muttered Elrohir.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning found the bed empty and the elfling gone. The twins weren’t certain when he left, where he went or if he would return. All they could do is hope he returned with help.

Bread from the night before served as their breakfast. It wasn’t filling by any means but was slightly better than nothing. Their bath was just a quick dip in the spring near the cabin. It was of minimal value since they had to slip right back into the same clothes they wore the day and night before. It did refresh them though, and gave them time to consider whether to wait for the elfling or explore the forest. Elrohir was all for leaving the cabin behind. Elladan realized that their best chance for help lay with a young elfling that did not speak. 

They were deep in discussion about their best course of action when the elfling returned carrying a toy. It was a wooden elf complete with quiver and bow. Without anything in the way of greeting, he walked over to Elladan and sat down on the floor. The twins looked at one another in puzzlement when he held his toy out to the elder twin.

“Thank you pen’neth but this isn’t the best time to play. It is a fine archer though. Have you eaten this morning?”

The elfling looked slightly perplexed at the older elf’s disinterest in the toy archer. He turned the toy over and found a wooden pin. When he removed it, the quiver came off and revealed that the body was hollow. Stuffed inside was a small piece of parchment. He retrieved it and handed it to Elladan. 

Elrohir peered over his brother’s shoulder as he read. The note was written in elegant Quenya script. It obviously was not the work of an elfling. It was written by a well educated elf with resources. The parchment was of good quality. This was noted by both brothers.

‘Remain hidden. If not for my nephew, your dead bodies would be feeding the crows right now. The elves guarding this place are distrustful of outsiders. Don’t trust their hospitality or hope for mercy from them. The nature of your appearance has perked my curiosity but keep in mind that your lives depend on my nephew. If he is put in danger, I won’t think twice about consigning you to the justice of the lord of this place. 

‘You will be taken to a more secure location. Food and water will be provided. When it can be arranged, a savant will hear your story. If any can understand such things as elves appearing out of mist, it is him.’

Elladan looked at the elfling and asked, “Do you know what this says?”

The elfling nodded as he put his toy back together. Then he stood up and gestured for the elves to follow him back toward the tunnel. 

“It is too small and dark pen’neth. Is there another way?”

There was, but he wasn’t about to show it to them. His guardians schooled him well. His safety depended on the maze of tunnels. Danger was kept at a minimum for so long as the cabin’s existence and access remained a highly guarded secret. He looked from the hole to the twins and back again. 

It was with great relief that the twins watched him retrieve a small torch that they had overlooked. There was no fire in the cabin, but they did find flint that had seen use in starting fires in the past. Elladan made quick work of getting one started and lighting the torch. 

The elfling went down into the tunnel and waited for the twins to follow. He could traverse the tunnel fairly easily, but the twins had to crawl slowly while keeping the torch out in front of them in order to see where they were going. Although it was impossible to accurately judge distance, it felt like they crawled about half a mile before dim light shown from the tunnel’s end. 

The opening was just large enough for the elves to slip through. After climbing out, they camouflaged the entrance and crawled through the surrounding brush. Although the brush was prickly and relatively dense, Elrohir was relieved to be in the sunshine once again. That relief proved to be short lived. Almost immediately, both twins realized that they were not alone.

“Do not move pen’neth! Elladan, do you see them? A pack of wolves is just over there.”

Quietly, Elladan responded, “It is probably the pack that was close to the cabin last night. Move carefully back toward the tunnel. We need to get back to the cabin and formulate another way to get to the safe place mentioned in that note.” 

As if on cue, the wolves moved to block their access to the tunnel. Elrohir quickly surmised their situation. “They are herding us. We have no arms, so there is only one thing to do. We have to go forward till we reach trees that can be climbed.”

The elfling paid no heed to the wolves and impatiently motioned for the twins to follow. He had no intention of assisting their efforts to evade his best protection. 

The wolves maintained a distance. It allowed the twins to believe they might make it to a climbable tree when one was spotted. Of course, the elfling knew better. He kept in the brush, skirting the hill till it became rockier. The twins wouldn’t have seen the entrance had the elfling not been there. To reach it, he climbed a small rock wall that was shielded by a brushy thicket. Suddenly, Elladan saw nothing but the elfling’s feet as he disappeared into a small opening in the earth. 

While the elfling made it inside, Elladan wasn’t certain that he and his brother could do it. It would be a tight fit. However, when one of the wolves snarled, it was enough to propel their larger bodies inside. 

The twins made it through the opening, but could not easily move about. They were forced to wriggle and crawl through tight passages while maneuvering a lighted torch. Claustrophobia was hitting the younger twin hard. Elrohir was in a cold sweat, but didn’t slow down. Instead, he prayed to the Valar and told himself that if an elfling could do it, so could he. Elladan noted something that, in his panicked state, his brother did not; bat guano.

The elfling continued forward till the tunnel became larger and more comfortable for the twins to traverse. They had just become slightly more at ease when the tunnel opened up into a large cavern. The first thing that struck them was the beauty created by the many stalactites and stalagmites as they reflected the light of the torch. The second was the sound of bats. 

The blood drained from Elrohir’s face and his eyes were wide with fright. Elladan instantly grabbed him and held tight. “All is well, Ro. Pen’neth, stop for a moment. Try to calm down and listen to my voice, Ro. We are just going to walk through this room and go out on the other side. They won’t attack us. Take the torch. The bats will avoid the fire. You know this.” 

Elladan held out the torch and Elrohir grabbed it like a life line. “We must go back!”

Elladan held his brother’s shoulder, preventing him from moving. “We can’t. Unless we keep moving forward and following our little friend, we are trapped. Those wolves are waiting for us outside. The tunnel is probably where the bats exit the cavern at night. I know you don’t want to stay there. Come on brother, we must put our trust in our little friend. He will lead us safely out of this cavern.”

Although the elfling didn’t like Elrohir nearly as well as his brother, he knew that he was terrified. He took the younger twin’s free hand and walked as fast as his short little legs allowed. Finally, they came to the far end of the cavern. After a lot of wriggling and crawling, they immerged from a tight passage into a corridor that almost seemed to have been carved into stone by artists. The walls were littered with crystals.

A dim light appeared just ahead of them. Elrohir was very relieved to be able to see what was in front of them without having to rely on a sputtering torch. He was even more relieved to see that they had left the bats behind them! 

Their destination was further than it seemed in the dark, and it was with great mutual relief that they finally arrived. It was a chamber lit by living rock. There were furs on the floor, food supplies and water. The chamber seemed to be a safe room of some sort. It had obviously been used before. 

Although they were out of the tunnel, Elrohir was still suffering the after effects of claustrophobia and fear. He was fighting a panic attack, but it was a losing battle. Elladan tried to calm him, but his brother’s fear of closed in spaces was great. Being deep inside the earth surrounded by rock and confronted by bats was simply too much. Elladan didn’t particularly like caves either, but he did not fear them. 

The elfling seemed not to be affected whatsoever. He was aware of Elrohir’s panic though. Finally, when it seemed that Elrohir could take no more, the little one climbed into his lap and gave him a big hug. He stroked his hair and tried to comfort him as best an elfling could. Elladan was deeply touched. 

They stayed that way, an elfling comforting an elf many years older, until Elrohir was able to compose himself enough to return the hug. “Thank you, pen’neth. Sometimes a hug is the best medicine.”

The elfling stepped back and looked at Elrohir with concern. He was plainly not convinced that all was well. There was only so much that he could do though. In his short life, he had learned where to go when he didn’t know what to do. He leaned forward and kissed Elrohir’s cheek, signaled them to stay and hurried back down the tunnel. 

“That is a very special elfling.” Elladan couldn’t help but be affected by the innocent attempt to calm his brother’s fears. 

“Aye, I hope that we can do something for him before we leave.” Elrohir wondered about the little one’s continued silence. If his ada was there, he would know if it had a physical cause.

“You say that like you are sure we will get out of here.”

“I don’t know why, but the empathy and kindness of that young elfling fills me with renewed hope. I misjudged him.” Elrohir squeezed his brother’s hand. “Have faith. We will see Imladris once again.”

It seemed like days passed, but in truth it was only a few hours. Suddenly, a torch was thrust into the chamber. It was carried by a tall Noldo dressed in a rich black cape. His hand was held by their little friend. It was apparent that the elfling had gone for help. 

“So you are the mysterious elves. My nephew says that you materialized out of mist. You are fortunate that he was the only witness. Very few have ever eluded the guards, and you’d not have enjoyed their welcome. Now, tell me how you came to be here. Your clothes mark you as outsiders used to a privileged lifestyle. They certainly aren’t meant for hardship or battle, and unfortunately that is what life in this place holds. You look very much out of place. Where are you from?”

Elladan nodded. “Might I have your name? I would know how to address you.”

“No, you may not. My nephew has heard you address one another as Elladan and Elrohir. He tells me that Elrohir is frightened.” He turned to the twin with a sheen of cold sweat on his forehead. “That would be you, I assume. Our accommodations aren’t meant to provide comfort. You will not be harmed by them though.” He turned back to Elladan. “Now answer the question. Where are you from and how did you come to be here?”

Elladan recognized the voice of authority when he heard it. “We are from Imladris and our father is the lord of the valley. As for how we came to be here, it was completely by accident. The tale will sound odd, but please believe me when I tell it. There was a book on the desk of my ada’s chief advisor. It was full of ‘magic spells’ and the like. We thought it was meant for the amusement of elflings but Ada’s advisor is a very learned elf. Seeing that type book on his desk was curious, so we read one of the passages.”

“I’ve never heard of Imladris.” Then the elder elf smirked. “I take it that this advisor was not in the room when you looked at the book.” 

“Nay, he was not.”

“If he is such a learned elf, would it not have been wise to have asked him about it?” 

Elrohir coughed. “It would have been wise, but as Ada is fond of saying, we don’t always think before acting.”

The elf lifted an eyebrow. “That can get you killed.”

“Aye, our father has uttered those very words many times unfortunately.” Elrohir looked at his brother glumly. “If he gets an opportunity, he will do so once again.”

“Let us hope that he gets that chance.” The elf was unimpressed with the two elves standing before him. Two grown elves chanting magic spells, which by their own admission they thought to be written for the amusement of elflings, was ridiculous. They would not survive long with that outlook. It was time to send them back to the place from whence they came. “You read a book. Tell me what it said.”

Elrohir quickly replied, “The last time we uttered those words we wound up here!”

The elf rolled his eyes. “The last time you were reciting some sort of spell. This time you are answering my question.”

Elrohir took a deep breath and repeated an abbreviated version of the spell. Elladan looked slightly apprehensive, not altogether sure that they wouldn’t be transported somewhere else. He was greatly relieved when nothing happened.

“I have come across the name Sucellos in my readings, but don’t recall the context. Including the words ‘for the betterment of all’ is a different matter. It attaches a meaning to the spell or curse.” The elf looked closely at the twins. “How would your appearance be for the betterment of all? There is the mystery. I can think of a few things that would improve life for us all, but doubt that any of them can be brought about by either of you.” Suddenly the elf’s expression became threatening. “I wonder if your appearance is intended to aid Morgoth in some way. Perhaps I should have you put to death, just in case.”

The twins paled and cried out, “We are not here to aid Morgoth!” 

The elder elf nodded. The only reason he mentioned Morgoth was to judge their reaction to his name. “I believe you.” In fact, he knew that with the information they had, the only thing that the two elves might be able to do was relay their approximate location. Since they didn’t know who they were dealing with, the information would be of no value. 

Elladan looked at his brother and then the elfling. “There is one thing that I’d like to help with, if there is a need. I don’t see how it would be for the ‘betterment of all’ though. Your nephew, if that is who he is, has yet to utter one word. If there is a physical problem, we have some training in the healing arts.”

The elfling grinned and looked smug.

The older elf smiled fondly at the elfling. “You have done well pen’neth. You will be a fierce and brave warrior one day. There is nothing wrong with my nephew; quite the contrary. He is overly verbose to those he trusts, but neither of you is counted among that number. With his flute, he even accompanies the wolves and birds of the forest in their song. You met his woodland friends I assume. They are quite protective of their little elfling.”

“If you mean a pack of wolves, we saw them. However, we did not introduce ourselves. The elfling’s silence is the only thing that I’ve come up with.” Elladan looked defeated. “Is it possible that we simply uttered the words, invoking the magic without purpose?”

“Follow me. You need to talk to someone that knows more about this type of thing than me. He is waiting, but has precious little time to waste.”

The twins followed the elder elf out of the cave and around two sharp turns. They were shocked to see a door that opened into what looked like an office or small library. Their father would love to have seen it. There were many books, scrolls, maps and weapons on display. Both were certain that the weapons were not for show. They had been used. That wasn’t as surprising to them as the wealth of knowledge that such a large amount of literature implied. None of the cottages that they had seen in their brief glimpse of the village had been large enough to include a room such as this. It was a puzzle, but one that would remain unsolved. 

There was an elf leaning against a large desk. He was studying the twins with unmasked curiosity and distrust. The elfling’s uncle guided them to the center of the room and stepped aside. 

“What have we here? They aren’t elves.” The elf walked over to Elrohir and, without a by your leave, lifted his hair to reveal one of his ears. “The ears are not as distinct as the typical elven ear. I’ve seen a dead orc with similarly shaped ears, but not quite like these.”

Elrohir tried to jerk away from the elf, but only succeeded in pulling his hair. A large section was held firmly in the elf’s grasp. He snarled and started to make an ill conceived comment when Elladan interrupted. 

“We are half-elfs.”

The elf cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. “Half-elfs? What taints your elven blood enough to disfigure your ears?”

“That is a rather rude way to phrase it, don’t you think?”

The inquisitive elf merely shrugged. “I’m sorry if my words cause you to be distressed. I am a loremaster and oddities interest me. Now answer the question. Why are your ears deformed?”

The elfling’s uncle chuckled. “It will only get worse. Just answer his question. He may be a loremaster, but he can be blunt to the point of insult.”

Thinking the reason to be an obvious one, Elladan replied, “Our mother is an elf, but our father is a half-elf. That is why the ears are different from your own.”

The elves exchanged glances and the loremaster shrugged. “I’ve never heard of such a thing. What blood runs through your father’s veins if not elven?”

Elrohir replied, “Ada’s parents were half elf and half human.”

The elfling’s uncle furrowed his brow. “I’ve never seen a human before.”

“You are speaking of the Edain?” The loremaster nodded. “I’ve read of them. Do they all look like you?”

Elrohir looked at them in amazement. “How is it that you have never seen the Secondborn? Humans are becoming more numerous than elves with their propensity to bear children as often as they do.”

Elladan interjected, “We look like elves to the Edain. They are broader than the Firstborn and their ears are more rounded than ours. They age quickly. As they do, their skin wrinkles and hair turns grey. Also, the males tend to be hairy.”

The elfling began squirming, prompting his uncle to say, “This is all fascinating, but they need to be sent back to their home.”

The loremaster nodded. “This speaks of a different time. It is clear that you are from our future if the Edain are so numerous in your world. As tempted as I am to learn of what is to come, it might alter our future in some way. There is parchment and ink on the desk. Write the spell exactly as you recited it. It is extremely important that you get the wording right.”

While the twins conferred about the wording of the spell, the elfling sat perched on a chair and dangling his feet. All was right in his world now that his uncle had taken control of the situation. Only one thing could make it better, and his uncle easily guessed what it was. He went to the door and gave instructions to an elf that seemed to be on hand for just such a thing. Within minutes, a plate of cookies and a glass of milk was delivered. The elfling beamed, and after a nod from his uncle, he began munching on cookies.

After all that had happened over the past few hours, the exact words of the spell were not that easily remembered. Between them though, the twins were able to reproduce the words precisely as they had been recited. Once that was done, they presented it and waited to see what would happen next.

“Good.” The loremaster looked over the spell and asked, “Now what exactly did you do when you read these words, and why did you do it?”

Elladan looked sheepish. “Like I said earlier, we thought it to be designed for the amusement of elflings. Neither of us knows anything about the magic arts. All we could think of are the stories that Ada used to tell us when trying to get us to sleep.”

The elf raised an eyebrow reminding both twins of their father.

Elrohir cleared his throat. “We pricked our fingers and let blood drip into the flame of a candle while we read the words. It was from a bedtime story we were told as elflings.”

The elfling traded smiles with his uncle. “My nephew is amused because he has been told a similar story. A fallen maia cast a spell in a similar manner, but it backfired. He became trapped within a gem that was mounted in the ring of his enemy.” Elladan’s eyes grew wide, which didn’t escape the elder elf’s notice. “You know the tale?”

“Um, I don’t know that exact tale, but there is a problem in our time that involves a fallen maia and a ring. It was born of war and not…”

The elf raised a hand. “Say no more. Instead, tell me the date when you were last in the place you call Imladris.”

“It was 986 of the Third Age.”

The elf’s eyes widened briefly. “You are from a far distant future! It is enough to know that Melkor hasn’t yet succeeded in destroying us all.”

The loremaster shushed them. “Hush. I am trying to reverse this spell and need to concentrate.” Once he finished altering the spell, he handed the finished product to the elfling’s uncle. “Recite the words just as I have written them. It is for us to send them back, so you must be the one to say the words. While you speak, they will go through the steps as they did when activating the spell. Fetch a candle pen’neth.”

Elladan rose and said, “Wait. Before we try to reverse the spell there is something that I wish to do. In a small way, I want to repay a debt. Pen’neth, come here.” 

The elfling paused and looked at his uncle. Upon receiving a nod, he walked over to the elder twin.

“Were it not for your aid, my brother and I would have perished soon after our arrival. In the cave, you calmed my brother when his fear threatened to overtake him. We owe you a great deal pen’neth, yet there is little that I can give.” Elladan removed an ornate silver necklace from his neck and carefully slipped it over the elfling’s head. “This was given to me by my grandfather. It is the most valuable piece of jewelry that I own. If ever you are in need of coin, this will fetch a good price. My brother and I wish you well.” Though he didn’t voice it, he hoped that the money would help fix the cabin up, if that was truly where the elfling lived. Elrohir didn’t believe it was, but he still had a suspicion that it might indeed be the elfling’s home. 

The elfling gave the candle to Elrohir and went to his uncle’s side. When the candle was lit, the elder elf pricked the twin’s fingers with his dagger. As their blood dripped into the candle’s flame, he recited the words.

“Sucellos, god of love and time, hear these words. Hear my rhyme. These elves are out of place and time. Sucellos, we send to you this burning sign. For the betterment of all, return these young elves to their own time.”

Just as before, the twins became nauseous before blacking out. This time though, when they awoke they found themselves back in Imladris.


	5. Chapter 5

“Ack! Where did you come from? We have been looking all over for you two! Your parents would have been worried sick if they had been here!” Glorfindel yelled to no one in particular, “I found them.”

The twins dusted themselves off and thanked the Valar that they were home again. “You can’t imagine how glad that we are to be back.”

"Where did you go? Didn’t you know that we would all be worried?” Glorfindel hugged them and continued. “When you didn’t show up to lead the cross training and I couldn’t find you, everyone took up the search! That was two days ago. Thank the Valar that you are home!”

Elladan managed to quickly interject, “To make a long story short, we were quite unexpectedly pulled away. We returned as quickly as we were able. We will tell you and Erestor all about it tomorrow, but right now we need a bath, a meal and sleep. Perhaps you would be so good as to tell Erestor that we are back.”

Glorfindel shook his head. “Erestor is very busy at the moment. You two were scheduled to oversee the sword and knife rotation of archery cross training this week. Since I have been in charge of the search and rescue efforts, I wasn’t able to fill in. Likewise, my senior officers that weren’t on patrol have spent the past day and a half leading search parties. The last time I walked by, Erestor was giving archers a new appreciation for the long knife." At the look on Elrohir’s face, Glorfindel nodded. “You heard me right. Lindir has been filling in for Mel while he tries to fill in for Erestor.”

Glorfindel’s relieved smile morphed into a smirk. “You do need a bath, and normally I would be more than happy to relay the message. But this time you two need to tell him yourself.” Now that he knew the twins to be safe, he allowed himself to be a little angry for the way they worried everyone. Let them explain to Erestor why he spent the past two days sparring and nights catching up on things that Mel couldn’t handle. “Now off with you. I need to call off the search and thank everyone for their extraordinary efforts.” 

Elladan winced. No one in Imladris was as good at spotting equivocation as Erestor. While both brothers were overwhelmed with relief at being home, they were also both filled with dread at having to tell Erestor what they had done. 

“You tell him.” 

Not feeling any desire to be the focal point when Erestor asked for explanations, Elladan demanded, “Me? Why me? You are the one that took the book off of his desk. You do it.”

Elrohir kicked the dirt and sighed. “He always knows when we’ve done something stupid.”

“He will probably just be glad we survived yet another of your escapades.” Elladan squared his shoulders and suggested, “We are adults. Surely that counts for something.”

Elrohir snorted. “You jest. This is Erestor we are talking about.”

Elladan sighed. “Tomorrow, we have to come clean. You know that, right?”

“Aye, I do. I’m not up to it today though. The part of my mind that fled that horrid bat cave has yet to return.” Elrohir looked all around at his home and smiled. “We are back! Let’s get this over with so we can relax.” 

Erestor’s reaction was no less than what the twins expected; a mixture of relief, anger and curiosity. While Glorfindel didn’t press for details, he did. Since the twins didn’t want to talk about their misadventure yet, much less in front of an audience of elves breaking from their workout, they gave a weak excuse about being suddenly called away to aid a friend. Elladan made apologies for failing to leave a message before they made a quick getaway. Erestor knew full well that they hadn’t been completely truthful and divined their embarrassment as well. He just didn’t know what they had done to be embarrassed about. 

~~~***~~~

Elsewhere, in another time and place, an elfling returned to a cabin in the forest. It would be his home for three more long years. His uncle’s tireless efforts to bring his parents’ murderer to justice were finally rewarded, but not before seven more elves lost their lives to the monster. 

A Teleri elf, unhinged from the kinslaying at Aqualondë, had gone on a killing spree vowing to destroy as many noble Noldo families as possible ere meeting his end. Ironically, Aman was closed to him since he left the Blessed Land posing as a Noldo following Fingolfin. He was not able to return, even though it would have healed his sick mind. Instead, he was destined to meet justice at the hands of a werewolf years later after having escaped from a Noldo detention cell.

The elves eventually moved on, leaving the forest behind to follow their leader in search of a safer and more secure home. The elfling never spoke to others about the time when twins appeared out of the mist. His tutor and uncle were wise elves and cautioned against it. However, when he saw his first human, he remembered the two half-elves. Though he never spoke of them, he never forgot.


	6. Chapter 6

The following day, the twins went to Erestor’s office with the intention of telling him about their misadventure. While neither was excited about telling him, both knew it was necessary. Upon entering, they found him sitting behind his desk writing with one of his large, elegant quills. He was a striking elf and looked especially nice in his rich burgundy robe, but that isn’t what caught their notice. It was the chain around his neck.

After exchanging a stunned look with his twin, Elladan asked, “Erestor, where did you get that locket?”

Erestor looked up, slightly surprised by the question. “I wondered when you two would show up. Come in and sit down.” He smiled and set his quill aside. “This locket belonged to my cousin. He has always been my hero, but especially when I was an elfling. I thought Anor rose and set on him. He knew it too and was very good to me.” Erestor motioned them over for a closer look. “You see the stylized and intertwined E’s? It stands for Ecthelion. As an elfling I insisted that it stood for Erestor and Ecthelion. I will never forget the day he removed the locket from his neck and placed it around my own.” Erestor closed his eyes for a moment and added, “It is the only thing of his to survive the fall of Gondolin, and it only did so because it was on my neck when I fled.”

Taken aback, Elrohir asked, “Ecthelion was your cousin?”

“Yes, he was. He was a great elf.”

“None better,” interjected Glorfindel as he strode into the room. “Why are we discussing ‘Thel?”

“They were asking about his locket.”

“I don’t remember seeing him without it, at least not until he gave it to you.” Glorfindel stepped around the twins, laid a paper on the side of

Erestor’s desk and quizzically asked, “Why?”

Elrohir threw caution to the wind and said, “That is Elladan’s locket. He gave it to Ecthelion when he was an elfling in way of thanks for helping us when we travelled to his time. We were lost and he…”

“Excuse me?” Glorfindel looked at Erestor who shrugged and looked just as puzzled. “Your father hadn’t even been born when Ecthelion was an elfling.”

Both twins replied, “It was magic.”

The elder elves looked at one another and then back at the twins. They didn’t say anything, but it was apparent that both thought the twins had lost their minds. 

Elladan looked at Erestor and said, “It started with a book that was on your desk.”

Erestor raised an eyebrow. 

“It was a book containing magic spells.” Elrohir cleared his throat and looked sheepish. “It was sitting on your desk underneath Dagor-nuin-Giliath through Dagor Nírnaeth Arnoediad; A Complete History.” Elrohir pretended not to notice the incredulous look that Erestor sent his way. “We recited a spell, never expecting it to actually work. To our utter shock, it did.”

“Exactly which spell did you recite? What was the title?”

“I don’t know,” Elrohir replied. “It was to something or someone called Sucellos. It implored him to take us to a different time for the betterment of all. Honestly, we thought it was a joke.”

Erestor looked from one twin to the other in disbelief. “You recited a spell to a god you have never heard of?”

The twins nodded.

“I know the book you are talking about. Mel found it lying open on my desk. It is a copy of an ancient Numenorian text. After a thorough study, it was to be placed in the archives.”

“Reading books won’t transport you back in time.” Glorfindel chuckled. “Were that the case, Erestor would have gone back to spend last Yule with his relatives in Gondolin. What else did you do?”

“We allowed our blood to drip into a candle’s flame as we recited the spell.”

Erestor put his hands over his face and shook his head. “Twin pere’dhel son’s of a lord giving a blood offering to Sucellos…” 

“Erestor, do you remember the story about the wicked sorcerer and the mouse that you and Ada used to read to us when we were elflings? We aren’t sorcerers and didn’t know what sort of thing one was to do when reading spells. Since we didn’t know what else to do…”

“You copied the actions of a fictional sorcerer that was turned into a mouse.” Erestor moaned. “You make us all so proud most of the time. Then there are days like today.” His long suffering sigh was very similar to that of their father. “The magic of the edain is not ours to understand pen’neths. This necklace was given to me by Ecthelion but I did not ask its origin. It was unimportant to me then as it is now.”

Elladan pursed his lips and started to speak only to be preempted. 

Erestor held his hand up for silence. “I know. You wonder at its significance whether I do or not. Consider that the spell you recited includes the phrase ‘for the betterment of all.’ This necklace did indeed improve my life. After Ecthelion’s death, it helped ground me. It was what I clung to when all seemed lost. This locket acted as a physical reminder of my cousin’s love, spirit and strength. Without that comfort, I might not have become the elf that I am today.”

Glorfindel nodded. “Erestor’s life has touched many, but I believe your father’s may be the answer to your riddle. It is his destiny to play a great role in Sauron’s final destruction, but without Erestor’s presence, he would not be who he is today.” The captain chuckled and added, “In fact, your mother might not have ever consented to marry him. Therein may lay your answer.”

With no small amount of awe, Elrohir said, “Our trip back in time did result in the betterment of all.”

“Aye, pen’neth. Eru’s song is not always within our understanding. Count this as one of the great mysteries of life.” Erestor fingered the necklace and said, “Now, I must return to this document. It has to be completed by day’s end.”

When the twins were out of earshot Glorfindel said, “I’ve heard better excuses from an elfling. How could they think we would fall for such nonsense? You are going to let them think that the necklace is indirectly responsible for saving Arda?”

Erestor chuckled and grinned. “Oh please, you are the one that brought their father into the story; not me. I only made a small embellishment on the truth. It is true that, for a long time, it was the memory of Ecthelion that kept me alive and sane. A trinket had little to do with it though.” Then he unexpectedly frowned. “But you know…now that I think on it…there was this card game. A few nights before Sauron’s demise, Elrond and Gil-galaad were playing cards. I was there as well, but dropped out of the game before either of them. It was late and they were deep into their cups.” Erestor grinned and shook his head. “Not often did they have a chance to let down and relax, but when they did…”

Glorfindel grinned. “Aye, I witnessed that a few times. They were quite a pair.”

“That night, Gil-galaad was killing us at cards. Elrond had very little coin left with which to gamble but finally thought he had a good hand. Gil was just as sure that it was a bluff, but just in case, he raised the stakes to exceed what Elrond could cover. You know how Gil could be. Instead of money, he proposed an alternate bet; Vilya for my locket!”

Glorfindel snorted. “He bet a ring of power for that? Now why would he want your locket?”

“He was inebriated.” Erestor blushed. “Besides, he would have given it back when I met his terms.”  
Glorfindel snickered.

Erestor quickly continued his story. “Over my strenuous objections, Elrond bet my locket. There was only so much that I could say since Gil was the one that goaded him into it. The outcome was that Elrond won the hand, and after a lot of cursing, Gil gave him the ring. They both passed out shortly afterward.”

“I thought Gil gave Elrond the ring because of a Valar sent vision.”

Erestor let out a very unprofessional snort. “Elrond isn’t likely to tell all elvendom that he won a ring of power in a card game. I was there though and that is how it happened. Now I’m not saying that this locket is solely responsible for Vilya being on Elrond’s hand, but…”   
Glorfindel looked from Erestor to the locket. Both grinned and shook their heads. Almost as one, they said, “Nay, it couldn’t be.” Then

Erestor looked down at the locket and asked, “Could it?”

Unknown to both elves, Galadriel smiled ethereally as she looked into her mirror. Before leaving she snickered and thought, ‘By the will of the valar, yes it could.’ 

The End


End file.
